Mention is made in "Recurrent Aphthous Ulceration: Diagnosis and Therapy" by R. J. Conklin et. al. in the March/April 1994 issue of Canadian Journal of Dermatology, of the use of anti-inflammatory therapy in cases of aphthous and other oral ulceration.
As is known, Benzydamine is already accepted as a symptomatic treatment for oral inflammation. Being an N.S.A.I.D., Benzydamine would also be expected to have superficial analgesic action. In fact, TANTUM.TM. containing Benzydamine is widely known and is accepted as a symptomatic treatment for oral and specifically, tonsillar inflammation with purported superficial analgesic action. However, the action of this drug and other known regimens of treatment are not fast enough and are not, in other respects, entirely satisfactory. For example, while Benzydamine has been available as a local treatment for real pain, it suffers many disadvantages in its format being an untargeted native N.S.A.I.D. Despite the disadvantages, Benzydamine has gained a worldwide use as a topical oral anti-inflammatory agent.
Tetracycline oral suspension has also been used. However, the treatment has side effects and is usually ineffective.
Applicants are also aware of the product Kenalog in Orabase. Kenalog is the trademark of E.R. Squibb for the steroid triaincinolone acetonide. Triaincinolone Acetonide is a steroidal anti-inflammatory agent. Orabase base acts as a vehicle for the triaimcinolone acetonide and sealant. This product has been used in the management of painful mucosal lesions in the mouth. However, the preparation does not have a fast analgesic action. Nor is the use of a steroid desirable. Particularly, use of a steroid reduces the body's response to infection and although widely used scientifically, it is contra-indicated to use a steroid in the presence of a viral or bacterial infection.
It is therefore, an object of the invention to provide improved treatment for mucous membrane injury and disease including viral and traumatic mucosal injury.
It is further an object of the invention to provide an improved treatment of aphthous and other oral ulceration.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide an improved treatment of leukoplakia and other conditions of the mouth.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved treatment for the oral, pulmonary and vaginal cavities injured by disease or injury and the pain associated therewith.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide pharmaceutical compositions and dosage amounts of the pharmaceutical compositions suitable for use with such treatments.
Further and other objects of the invention will be realized by those skilled in the art from the following summary of invention and detailed description of embodiments thereof.